


Again and Again, You Remain

by CityEscape4



Series: Zexal Month 2018 [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Series, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Multi, Non-Incestuous, Polyamory, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 04:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15655353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CityEscape4/pseuds/CityEscape4
Summary: Through countless lives, two things have remained constant: Him and Her.





	Again and Again, You Remain

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt of “You are my world.” for Day 1 of Zexal Month!

If you had told him the day they’d met how much Nasch and Merag would mean throughout _all of his lives,_ Durbe would have never believed you.

He remembers how young he was, how young _they_ were; The innocence in their eyes that he now wishes he’d appreciated longer while he could have. He remembers how much he admired them and their family, how much he respected their father the King for how he ruled and treated his kingdom. He remembers how thankful he as when the King granted him as Nasch and Merag’s personal knight, as well as how much they mourned the loss of their mother, and then their father shortly after. 

He doesn’t remember waking up as a Barian. The ingrained sense of devotion and loyalty, however, is something he’ll never forget. He owed them everything, but for why, he couldn’t place. He nearly worshipped the very ground they walked on, much to the ridicule of Vector, but he didn’t care. He mourned them after their disappearance and molded his temporary rule after them, how they would have acted, would have reigned, until he found them again. 

He does remember waking up as a _human_ again after Don Thousand’s defeat, no longer a Barian, Nasch and Merag each stretching a hand out to him to help him up. He addresses them by the names he’s always known them as, yet they shake their heads. _“Call us Rio and Ryoga.”_ He obliges without question. A change in name does not denote a change in character, he tells himself, and he finds truth in his words when despite everything, despite these lives they didn’t deserve, these 3rd chances at lives they’d lost twice now, that they’re the same as ever, that they’re still Nasch and Merag through and through.

Today, he’s sitting on a couch in the Kamishiro Manor, the twins sitting on either side of him, Rio arguing with Ryoga about how he shouldn’t be skipping classes so close to their Senior Finals, and despite the hostility thickening in the air, Durbe can’t help but smile and laugh. He grabs Ryoga’s hand and intertwines their fingers, and wraps his other arm gently around Rio’s waist, pulling her closer. Their arguing stops, and they settle contently against Durbe and snuggle into the couch, resuming the movie they’d put on before the arguement had broken out.

Throughout so many lives, they’ve never changed. He’s loved them unconditionally without hesitation, and they’ve loved him in return. “You both mean the world to me.” He tells them.

Ryoga reddens and mutters something unintelligible under his breath, but squeezes Durbe’s hand in response. Rio smiles gently, raising a hand to cup one of his cheeks so she can tilt his head towards her and kiss his other cheek.

“And you to us, Durbe.”

**Author's Note:**

> i forgot zexal month was a thing so expect a spam of rushed content from me in an attempt to catch up


End file.
